Negima:The Fate of Negi Springfield
by Black-Dax
Summary: I'm not good at summarys, imagine a 15 year old Negi with most of Fate's personality, Negi x Who ever, KonoSetsu.Wait till later chappies they aren't there yet and KotaroxOc!There may be a vote for who Negi end up with.
1. Chapter 1:Calm or Silent!

(Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou sensei Negima, akamatasu-sama does)

Also, as Negi's 15, I'm making Evangeline 15 as well (In appearance only)

Chapter 1 'care-free or just plain silent'

"Here I am" The young Negi Springfield said as he exited the already fully-loaded train that had led him to the Mahora all girls school, being fifteen and a very capable young mage he heard the announcement

"Welcome students! The student counselling committee has declared this punctuality week! Ten minuets 'till first bell! Lateness will not be tolerated"

This of course would have set him on a run to get there on time, but he ignored it, while wind magic was his strong suit he did favour using physical skills in these situations. Leaping forward from a slow walk to the building to his left, grabbing onto the edge of the flat roof, flipping up onto the roof, running across, jumping the two meter distance between the university and the all girl's school and he stood there, back facing out, to where the students are and moments later falling back to the ground, performing a slight flip as he went landing perfectly, feet first and walking to the door, past the window. Shortly met by Asuna, and Konoka.

"Hey,"Konoka said bumping into him on her roller skates falling back, soon interrupted by Negi grabbing her arm and pulling her back up, level with him.

"Erm..."Konoka flushed, noticing that a boy had just saved her and was currently holding her arm. "Excuse me, sorry."

"Who are you?"Asuna asked

"Your new English teacher, Negi Springfield"

"Right?!"

"If you don't believe me ask Takamichi-kun"He said rapping on the window.

'_Thank you future-sight '_ Negi thought.

'_What's he doing'_ Asuna envied

"Hello?"Takamichi said opening the window"Negi, is that you?!"

"Hey Takamichi-kun, would you please explain to these lovely young ladies my occupation at this school"

"Erm...Sure Negi"Takamichi stuttered._ 'Wow, he really has grown up...He'd make a good pair with Eva-kun...Just as long as she doesn't suck his blood out.Hahaha'_

_'Takamichi?!, how does he know Takahatah-sensei'_Asuna thought angrily/enviously?

"Asuna, Konka."Takamichi started" This is Negi-bozu, he's your new English teacher and he'll be taking my place as your English/Homeroom teacher"

"WHAT!"Asuna bellowed, obviously outraged.

"Sorry to take Takamichi-sempai away from you, Asuna Kagurazaka"Negi said, bowing solemnly.

"T-ta-take, T-takahata-sensei, away from...ME!"Asuna flushed" WHY, I OUGHT'A..."She was cut of by Takamichi closing the window.

"Come on you two, let's take Negi-bozu to our classroom"Konoka told her two compares, as she entered the main door.


	2. Chapter 2:Class 2A

(Disclaimer...That's it...OK!!!!!)

Chapter 2 ' Class 2-A'

"Negi, you understand that it is critical that you maintain position as teacher, if you ever wish to complete your training"Konemon told Negi, as well as his granddaughter, Konoka and Asuna, Konoka's friend.

"Yes, Head-master-san"

"That is all"

"Hey Negi, are you sure you want to go through with this class"Shizuna asked young Negi"There are plenty of other classes that you could teach"

"Yes"Negi said, opening the door.

As he entered, an eraser fell to his head; quickly catching it from is instant air magic, so not to alert anyone's attention. He walked forward to the trip-wire, purposely triggering it, waiting about 2 seconds before putting his hands to the floor, using his feet to stop the bucket, springing up, bucket in hand, walking forward and catching the three arrows shot at him.

"Hello everyone, my name is Negi Springfield, please to make your aquatence"He told the already stunned class.

"Oh, and Fumika and Fuka, here are your arrows back" He said, very quickly and precisely throwing the darts and hitting the two girls into each other and the third arrow at the wall just above them.

'Oh, my god...who is this teacher' Everyone thought, except for Evangeline.A.K.McDowell, who quite distinctly blushed thinking' Crap, he's just like his father...oh, crud, I like him...AAARRRRGGGGHHHH'

"E-erm, Neg...Negi-se...Negi-sensei"Ayaka asked

"Yes, Ayaka"

"Are you really going to be our teacher?"

"Yes Ayaka, I certainly will. Any other questions"Negi asked politely

"Sensei"Yuna asked "How did you do that"

"I practiced a lot of martial-arts and stuff"Negi explained "Now, could you all take out your books and turn to page 57, on Basic Verbs"

Negi watched to see who did what well, for most of the lesson.Ocassionaly he would perform his 'Refectio' if a student wasn't working hard enough, other than that the lesson itself was fine.

(A/N: Thanx for reading...Please review)


	3. Chapter 3: Woods

(Disclaimer: And again, only Akamatasu-sama owns it, with obvious regards to staff of course)

(A/N: Hey there everyone, that is to say everyone that's read and reviewed, I would put the people...but I only got two. sniff .Anyway, on with the ficcy)

(Also I forgot to mention that this is my first ever entry to 3: ' Woodland troubles' 

It was after school and Negi was quietly walking to Evangeline's lodge in the wood (This is just in stead of the dorms), but on his way there he saw Nodoka, carrying an overly large pile of books. (Now we all know what happens here don't we)

"Hey, Nodoka-san"Negi called "Do you need any help with that"

"I'm fine, Negi-sensei" She called back, this probably tempted fate to send a slight gust of wind to knock he of balance. As per normal Negi uses magi to save her...but this time it's unincanted earth magic so it softened the ground while slightly jutting it of the ground so he could catch her, keep running, then up the wall and over, landing perfectly, laying her down and walking away.

When he finally reached his destination, he knocked on the door and said quite sweetly,"Chachamaru-san is Evangeline-san here" This however was a stupid thing to say as Eva wouldn't leave Chachamaru-san home alone.

"Yes, sensei she is, but might I question why you are here"

"I am simply here to talk to Evangeline-san"

"Very well sensei, come in" She said gesturing to the know open door

"Thank you, Chachamaru-san"Negi replied entering the cabin

"What do you want, eh brat" Evangeline yelled in English (Remember they speak Japanese here)

"I just wanted to talk to you. Is that O.K."

"sighI guess" She said showing him a seat

"Thank you"Negi started "I would like to talk to you about the 'inferus schoolitas' curse"

"The what! How did you know about that, you brat" she asked heatedly!

"That is none of your business, I am only here to brief you on a few things, namely the fact that my blood wont break the curse and the fact that you can finish school to relieve the curse"

This, of course shocked Evangeline, as well as embarrassed her.

"Ve...Very well, boy you are excused.Chachamaru, please escort Negi out" She commanded to the near-stand by robot, who very kindly escorted Negi out.

"Thank you, Chachamaru-san.Shall I be seeing Evangeline-san in class tomorrow or will she be off again" The boy asked

"Mistress shall not be attending class sensei" The robot said, bowing and walking off.

On the way home, Negi noticed something different about the school, well maybe library island and the thing that grabbed his attention most was in fact that there was a tremendous amount of energy there, being emitted, dismissing it as the dean probably attempting research he carried on to his dorm, changed then went to the sofa where two blankets had been placed, and with a small thank you to Konoka he went into bed and wearily went to sleep.

BEEP BEEP!

Negi woke with a start, go figure it was only four in the morning, checking under his pillow he realised something about his 'alarm', it was a watch that clearly said 'Prank No.1, from Asuna P.S. please expect more, from Konoka',

"I give up" Negi sighed hope fully he would get some sleep


	4. Chapter 4: After School

(Disclaimer: I own no Negima, well I do have the Negima manga from 1-12)

(Please enjoy, and I want a lot of reviews this time)

Chapter 4 ' after school sessions'

Negi awoke, peacefully that day, to the smell of eggs and bacon, waking up, getting dressed and then proceeding to eat the breakfast, afterwards he asked Konoka where Asuna was, but she only replied

"She at her job"

Then, a few moments later when Asuna returned they all set of to Mahora school, Negi taking his usual route to get to school and meeting the girls on his way in, and after entering the class, the caught the eraser and flung it towards the arrows that Fuka and Fumika had thrown at him, taking his place at the front of the class he took out a copy of Neo Horizon and said

"Now, can you all turn to page 58 and translate the English into Japanese"Negi instructed as he walked around the students to see what they were doing, quite amazed that some of the girls had already finished 15 minuets into the lesson, he told them that they could do what they wanted, generally, as long as they stayed in their seats.

"Hey Sensei"Yuna called out "Do you know where Chachamaru-san is"

"She is tending to Evangeline-san, who currently has hay fever"Negi replied (He has future sight, how else would he know...Post me if you can think of another reason)

After the lesson Negi had decided to go to the library to get out a book he was after...Unfortunately they didn't have it and he had spent 3 hours looking for it( poor Negi, oh well you'll see the book later)

Back at the dorm he was residing in he decided to hang a sign on the door knob of the shower room saying ' Negi's in here ' as he entered. Now as some of you know Negi hates baths but he uses water magic to clean himself, 5 minuets later he emerged spick and span in his pyjamas and went to sleep, completely unaware of the girls in the bath below his dorm, giggling and chatting about the amazing Negi-sensei.

The Next Day, after class:

"Hello Shizuna-san"Negi said wearily exiting the now empty class room

"Hello Negi-bozu, I am here on request of Takamichi to give you the after school sessions list and the hope that you'll run the after-school club"

"Yes, Shizuna-san.I will"

At the after school session:

"WELCOME NEGI-SENSEI TO THE MIGHTY MORPHING BAKA RANGERS" They all shouted at him, them being Kaede, Ku Fei, Makie, Asuna and Yue.

"Who are you calling a BAKA"Asuna yelled

"Hello girls, today we'll start of with a ten point quiz but, here's the good bit, I am going to teach you the way that involves you and what your good at. First of all, Ku Fei-san, Asuna-san and Kaede-san, would you please come with me, the rest of you stay here and attempt these questions"Negi instructed taking the three girls with him.

"O.K. girls, now you are all good at fighting, right"

"Yes" Was the obvious response

"Now I will attack each of you, using shadow split, and right before I attack I will tell you the direction too block in English, seeing that the quiz is on directions "He explained before blind folding the girls and entering the shadow split training program

10 minuets later he came back with thee three girls, and, after casting 'Refectio' to increase their concentration them up he sat them down so that they could take the test, then he selected Yue and told he to come with her to the library with him.

"Now Yue-san did you understand the test was one on directions"

"Yes Sensei"

"Very well, you will stand here; I will blind fold you, and tell you the direction to go on the ladder to put the book away O.K."

"Yes"Yue nodded as she stepped over to the ladder and applied a blind fold to herself before climbing up to the middle of the ladder to await instruction.

10 more minutes later him and Yue came back, as Negi dismissed Asuna, Kaede and Ku Fei, he sat Yue down for the test and turned to Makie and told her to go with him to the gym.

"Right Makie, I shall be testing your directional understandings by tossing a ball at you, while you're blind folded, ad I shall tell you the direction, O.K."

"Yes Negi-bozu"She said slipping on the blind fold

"Ready"Negi asked

"Yah, shoot"Makie said reassuringly to Negi as the training started.

10 more minuets later Makie came back with Negi and passed the test and Negi dismissed her and Yue


End file.
